


Tattoo

by townshend



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things can change in six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

It had been six months since Phoenix had last seen Edgeworth. The man had spent and extended time in Europe with "work" -- longer than he'd anticipated, and Phoenix had been looking forward to the day when Edgeworth would return home like he looked forward to little else.

He'd put Trucy in Maya's care for the day, and had met Edgeworth at the airport, a smile on his face. Miles had only permitted a tight handshake in public, but the story had changed quite a bit once they were behind closed doors.

Phoenix pushed Edgeworth against the back of the front door as soon as it closed, his hands instantly going to the cravat he'd learned to untie after all these years. His face buried against Miles' neck, whispering sweet nothings against his skin.

"Missed you," he gasped, softly. "Damnit, Miles, I missed you--"

"So you've already said," Miles answered, his shaking hands grasping Phoenix's shirt, tangling against his back, "a hundred times already."

"Well, I'll have to _show_ you for sure," Phoenix answered, smirking, undoing the cravat and pulling it away. His hands moved to work on the buttons of Miles' vest, thankful that the man had already slipped off his jacket.

Miles didn't reply with his usual wit -- the long separation seemed to have done a number on him, as well, and his hands were already moving to unzip Phoenix's obnoxious hoodie, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. He grasped at Phoenix's t-shirt, pulling the man closer. The two stumbled together down the hallway towards Edgeworth's bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Just as they stopped in the doorway, Edgeworth managed to peel the t-shirt from Phoenix's body, running fingers down his chest, pressing lips to the other man's mouth.

Phoenix smiled against his mouth, backing up towards the bed, sliding against it, pulling Edgeworth in close to him. Miles leaned against him, pressing close, his mouth trailing a line down Phoenix's neck, eyes sliding open at just the moment his lips graced the crook of Phoenix's neck--

Miles stopped suddenly, freezing for a moment before pulling away, sharply, eyes wide.

Phoenix blinked innocently, looking up at Edgeworth.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"...Wright," Edgeworth began, slowly, teeth grit together. "Is that a _tattoo_?"

Phoenix's face broke out into a grin. "Oh, _that_ ," he said, sounding amused. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

" _Like it_?!" Edgeworth repeated, jerking back. He reached out, grabbing Phoenix's shoulder, forcing him to flip around. Phoenix complied, easily, a smooth smile still on his face. "Wright, this is..." Edgeworth stared down at the giant yellow and orange bird emblazoned down his shoulder, engulfed in flames. "This is _unbelievable._ "

"Touch it," Phoenix said, encouragingly, and Edgeworth bristled, crossing arms over his now-bare chest.

"Absolutely _not_ ," he said. "Wright, you will be having this removed. _Removed._ "

Phoenix laughed, a mirthful laugh that made his eyes sparkle. Edgeworth only frowned.

"No, I won't," he said. "I love it."


End file.
